


Alternate Ending; Achievement Unlocked

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Link in notes, Running Away, a little of both, based on an animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: "Wilbur's gone insane, Tubbo...""I don't know if I feel safe here anymore, Tubbo.""What if we just packed everything important, and left?"What if Tommy and Tubbo ran away? Started a new life? Unlocked an alternate ending?
Relationships: nope
Comments: 3
Kudos: 245





	Alternate Ending; Achievement Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Heavely inspired on the animatic by Doofer Doodles, watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVzXHpiQXVk&ab_channel=DooferDoodles

They left early in the morning.

Everything was planned, they packed all of their gear and enough food for the ride, and their explanation note was packed with detail to the brim. Tubbo had wanted it to be perfect, he had a lot of people he wanted to say goodbye to.

Wilbur, Sapnap, Dream, even Techno, despite barely speaking with the teen, had apparently deserved a spot on Tubbo's list. Tubbo had written different goodbyes to their friendships for each member of the server. Wilbur's was long, so was Fundy's, and Niki's. Dream's was quite long too, which slightly surprised Tommy. Back in the first war, Tubbo had once told him that the other's mask haunted his nightmares.

But apparently, Tubbo wasn't scared anymore.

Tommy's goodbye was short, curt. There were no names, just an explanation for why the two of them decided to run away, and a "goodbye everyone" at the end. His part of the note seemed silly compared to Tubbo's, but his friend assured him that it was just as good.

Henry gave a sweet little moo at them as the sun started marking long shadows across the land, and Tommy scratched his ear in response. Tubbo hoisted the bag on his shoulder, and climbed atop the animal, extending an arm for Tommy to help the other up.

Tommy took it gratefully, settling in front of him. Henry lifted his head up curiously, probably confused why Tommy had taken his lead off. Tommy just smiled and leaned forward, planting a small kiss between Henry's horns.

"We're leaving this place, Henry." The younger whispered against the soft fur. "We're leaving, and we're not coming back."

"Have you said goodbye to all your friends, Henry?" Tubbo said from the back, fidgeting with the bag and making Tommy turn around with a small grin.

"I don't think he's got many friends, Tubbo." He said.

"Well, he's got us, right?"

Tommy blinked slowly, a small smile still visible on his cheeks, before shrugging and turning back around. "We've got each other."

His hand twisted around Henry's horns, and he gently guided the animal to the left, kicking him softly behind his ribs like a horse. Henry followed obediently, trotting away from the wooden Eiffel tower.

"Tommy, wait." Tubbo softly tugged on his L'Manburg suit

Tommy stopped, glancing back. "What's wrong?"

Tubbo was staring over the SMP grounds, hand moving to Tommy's waist and holding it there. 

"...One last look."

Breathing out slowly, Tommy followed the other's example and glanced at his home. Bad's and Skeppy's house was blocking quite a bit of the view, but over that, they could see the long wooden pathway and the smooth stone of Tommy's base. A couple remains from Tubbo's burnt house could be seen as well, and through the thick morning mist, they could even see the outline of Eret's tower.

_Home._

"Will you miss it, Tommy?" Tubbo whispered, the puff of air warming the back of Tommy's neck.

Tommy swallowed, the sun towering over the SMP grounds, watching over it like a hawk over its prey. Tommy didn't feel safe here anymore, not after the last couple of days.

Wilbur... Wilbur had lost it. The man who he previously saw as his big brother had told him with large and manic eyes that he was going to destroy everything. Tommy still remembers the painful grip the other had on his arms, the bruises on his skin still visible, as he exclaimed no one could be trusted, that all hope was lost anyway.

That if no one could have Manburg, Manburg shouldn't exist at all.

Tommy tried to stop him, he really did. He tried to convince the other, eyes glossy and chest aching, that it wasn't right, that it wasn't what they stood for.

Wilbur barely listened to him, just disregarding him and casually reminding him that he was never even in charge.

Tommy had felt his heart crumble.

And Dream? Dream, who was supposed to side with them, protect them, and fight against Schlatt? Dream stood in front of Wilbur as Tommy drew back an arrow, making him helpless.

He had no choice but to flee.

"Yes," Tommy answered truthfully. "Yes, I will."

He swallowed hard, glancing away from the tall obsidian flag that stood unnaturally still in the wind. 

"But I still want to leave."

Tubbo nodded against his back, scooting closer. "I understand."

Tommy let out a sigh and slowly threw his head back, bringing the two soldiers closer for a short moment of peace.

"I love you, Tubbo." He whispered to the sky.

The other merely embraced him tighter. "I love you too."

Without another word, Tommy guided Henry away, and the two young boys fleed from their home.

They passed through birch forests that didn't seem to end, buzzing bees floating all around them as Tubbo named each and every single one of them, trying to persuade them to land on his hands. 

They hiked over the tallest mountains, Henry angrily mooing and stubbornly scraping his hooves over the hard stone, clearly annoyed that Tommy was taking him over such difficult terrain.

They marched through an endless desert, Tubbo passed-out asleep with his arms around Tommy's waist and face squished on his shoulder blades, while the boy in the red-shirt mindlessly stared up at the dark night sky, counting stars and watching them shoot left and right.

Tommy had decided they were far enough when they ended up in a small forest, close to a river. Henry, not that surprising after such a long walk, collapsed on the grass after drinking. The still-asleep Tubbo was carried to the tired cow and placed down next to him, using the animal's soft stomach as pillow. Tommy himself flopped down next to his two best friends, his eyes slipping closed as he enjoyed the tender warmth.

Right now, it wasn't much. They'll be busy the next few days with building and gathering resources. They need to make a big grass field for Henry of course, and Tommy was sure Tubbo would start on a bee garden soon. Yes, they have a lot to do still.

But as long as they have each other, they have home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel maybe? Idk yet
> 
> Have a good evening, my little spotted deers <3


End file.
